


Thrilled

by Atsalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsalea/pseuds/Atsalea
Summary: Pansy is speechless, Ginny is beside herself, and Draco is a friend.





	Thrilled

**Author's Note:**

> Some shameless Ginsy fluff, because otherwise I'd be incomplete <3 (Drarry has happened, duh.)
> 
> Feel free to give me your thoughts and correct my spelling =)

Pansy sits in front of the kitchen table, trembling just slightly enough that it sets the coffee cup in his fingers clattering. She takes a sip, but not even the dry taste of coffee is able to calm her down.

The fireplace roars in the living room. Pansy draws a breath and bounces up, sits down, stands again. After a few funny seconds Draco has barged in and appeared into the doorway.

”Pans! What’s wrong?”

Pansy is shaking and incapable of managing one single word. Draco’s eyes widen, and with a couple of fast footsteps he’s coming towards the girl and pulling her close. ”What is it?”

Pansy pulls away from him, drawing her wand with trembling hands. She steps a tiny step back and points at her stomach. Draco follows the movement with unblinking eyes. The witch whispers a spell with shivering lips, and a turquoise glow blooms in the tip of her wand faintly. Draco gasps.

They are quiet for a fleeting moment, until oddly large and warm smile takes over Draco’s pointy face. Grinning broadly, he yanks Pansy into a crushing hug and tousles her hair. ”Congratulations!”

Pansy cannot form a reply in her haze of shock, but she does give a manly pat on Draco’s shoulder blades in the unwavering silence. They have barely straightened their backs when the fireplace gives a roar once again and Ginny appears in the doorway. She tosses her bag onto the floor and gives them a crooked smile. ”What, you cheating on me here?”

Pansy is so baffled that she knows not how to throw anything witty back. Draco lets out a cheerful laugh. ”No, I’d say these kind of news will please even a crude vulgarian such as yourself, Weasley.”

Ginny’s beautiful brows raise higher and gaze locks with Pansy’s. When she remains speechless still, does Ginny step forward. ”Pans?” She asks gently.

Pansy’s heart-shaped face lifts up, her whole being looking smaller than ever before. ”It’s positive, Gin.”

Had Ginny not been nonplussed before, now she is. ”You –”

Pansy glows with moon-like paleness and a colour of red apples in unison. She nods, cheeks flaming and lips crushing against one other. ”I am pregnant.”

Ginny keeps quiet for a second, and so does the whole kitchen. Then she squeals – and that is not, by any means, typical behavior of Ginny Weasley – and hurries over the parquet to capture Pansy into her arms. She bends down and gets to her face, kisses deeply and unapologetically, cradling the shorter girl on her heels. Draco is rolling his eyes in the background.

Pansy and Ginny release each other and become apart, panting a little. Both pairs of eyes have tears in them. ”For how long?” asks Ginny, and is overcome with happiness.

Pansy licks her lips and reddens more with each passing second. ”Just a couple of weeks. The light is fragile.”

Ginny nods. Oh, how she’s brimming! ”We have to reserve an appointment to the Mungo’s as soon as possible! They have to examine every inch of you! I can prepare a diet for you during the whole pregnancy. And you can forget the boozing with coffee entirely.”

Pansy dislikes the idea, but has no time to protest, as Ginny leans close to her again even more eager and overly happy than before, kissing drowsily and lovingly.

”Yuck”, says Draco good-naturedly. Finally the happy lovebirds split apart, and Ginny turns to Draco, who's already speaking: "I cannot claim to be mad for you, Weasley, nor will I promise to ever be buying your fan products, but you have clearly made my favourite hoe blissfully happy. And now that she is about to blurt another ginger freckle-mug in this world, as her soulmate I feel obligated to give you two my blessing."

Ginny tilts her head in a neutral nod. "Thank you, Malfoy."

Draco grins. "Besides, you cannot be all hopeless, if Pansy has fallen for you. She won't budge for everybody. I am the only one with a better taste and sharper eyes." He tilts his head, a friendly twinkle appearing into his eyes. "And Harry also thinks you're the greatest."

Ginny smiles wryly. "Harry's judgement should be checked. One shouldn't forget that he is nowadays head over heels for you."

Draco shrugs his brows aristocratically, blasting his pompous sneer. "More like heels over head, if you know what I mean."

"You both are idiots, but I love you anyways", says Pansy lovingly. Ginny and Draco share a glance and split into a laughter. "Well, that's good news!"

Draco gazes at his watch and informs them: "I must hurry. I promised Harry we would spend an evening with Hermione and Weasley."

Ginny tries to frown without laughing again. "He's my brother, and you still call him Weasley while I can hear?"

Draco's ivory line of teeth flashes between narrow lips. "I'm his best friend's spouse, and he still calls me Malfoy while everyone can hear." He drops his voice just a little bit. "And between the two of us, Ginny, you are much more tolerable." Ginny snickers, and Draco lets his grin widen along.

"Bye bye, Pansy", smiles the blond wizard at his friend. "Congratulations again."

"Thanks, Draco", Pansy and Ginny say in unison. Draco gives them a nod and a happy smile, and is gone.

Ginny surrounds Pansy instantly with her arms after they have been left alone. "Finally, I thought he wouldn't leave _ever_."

Pansy chuckles lightly. "No strength for these things. A pregnant woman has a fragile condition."

Ginny's chestnut eyes are gleaming in grave lust. She kisses Pansy's ear and nibbles its lobe. Pansy moans. "You are carrying my child and that is arousing me more than it should be..."

They tear clothing aside and fall into a timeless, burning kiss on their queen size bed. Ginny leans backwards a little and watches Pansy from above, caressing her stomach fondly.

"Is it here?"

Pansy nods, her olive-green eyes full of love.

Ginny is bright as sun, leaning down and kissing the pale bump of a stomach. Then she raises on her hands and repeats the act, this time against Pansy's lips. A pair of trembling hands find a crown of red hair and the backs of ears hidden by it. Their kisses taste like sunlight and waiting.

"We're going to be a family, Pumpkin..."

Ginny chuckles with closed eyes, biting Pansy's bottom lip with tenderness. She gifts her with a groan, rolling her lower body up and against the warm being above herself. Ginny caresses Pansy's jaw with her tongue and bathes her with Eskimo kisses, softly rocking down.

"I hope they're going to be as beautiful as you", she whispers against pulsing neck.

"I want them to have - _ah_ \- red hair. And freckles. Hundreds of freckles."

Ginny lifts herself onto elbows, a wicked smile on her face. "I want olive eyes for them."

Pansy grabs a handful of Ginny's flaming hair and kisses almost like flames would. Ginny giggles and strokes the round hips and sides. "Any kind... As long as they have you in them."

_And you. Both of us._

By the time Ginny has taken up stroking and fondling Pansy with her fingers, Pansy is twitching like a kitten getting her warm milk. Ginny caresses her tiny jaw and watches him with her love-filled brown eyes; Pansy's face, Pansy's body, Pansy's tummy, where the beginning of their new life is growing and waiting to arrive.

"I love you", whispers Ginny into Pansy's ear, an eternal glee and satisfaction washing over them.

Pansy's gentle fingertips then find their way onto her beloved's shoulder blades and through the silky hair against her nape. Ginny feels warm against her, living and breathing, happy and genuine. Just like the soon-to-be infant inside of Pansy's stomach. She sighs on a gentle edge of warm and pleasant delight, feeling the red scent of hair, an enticing and comforting one.

"And I you, Pumpkin."


End file.
